


Attention

by dannyboii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And a cellist, I know, Kids Cuisine, Loosely based on Attention by fucking whats his face, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Modern AU, Non-descript sexual content, Running in the 90s, SHUSH, Sam why must you put so many tags theres only 600 words, Theres a hobo, Very brief mention of self-pleasure, i love my children, night sky, self-sabotage, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyboii/pseuds/dannyboii
Summary: Maybe they loved each other, maybe not.Maybe they wanted each other's attention, fully knowing the storm it would bring.But they both knew better.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Yes.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: nev-e-r-m-i-n-d

There he was.

 

Lance.

 

He was on the dance floor, acting as if everyone’s eyes were on him.

 

And they were. Even Keith was watching him.

 

But, Keith wasn’t watching him with any sort of intent to bed him and claim him. He was watching because he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Lance’s smooth, dark skin. The way his sweat reflected the light, he seemed to be glowing.

 

Keith just couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man he still loves.

 

Lance knew this. He knew this very well; the fact that he still had Keith wrapped around his finger.

 

Just looking at Lance, memories flashed through Keith’s mind, memories of their bodies flushed together, their need for each other prominent and heated. The way their sweat would chill from the heat, how they called each other’s names in the most sinful of ways. It was all very prominent in Keith’s mind.

 

From the way Lance smirked at him from across the room, Keith knew that Lance knew that he still thought of him. Still used memories of him when he was alone.

 

He knew, and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as he could, because all he wanted was Keith’s attention. Whether it was good or bad, he just wanted Keith to look at him and only him. He wanted Keith to be his, even going so far as to spread word about the sort of things Keith has done, or wanted to do, soiling his name and reputation.

 

Keith used to confront Lance about spreading his name around like that, but all Lance would do was laugh and pat his head. Keith was then dismissed.

 

\------

 

They used to be in love. God, it was disgusting how in love they were with each other. They would hold hands at the park, laugh and giggle in the movie theatres, kiss under the stars; it was if they were straight out of a movie.

 

The most prominent memory Keith had of their relationship, was the evening of their one-year anniversary. Lance had set up this whole elaborate scheme involving tulips (Keith’s favorite flower), a homeless man whom of which was promptly paid $50 by Lance, and a cellist playing Running in the 90’s as fast as she could, while Lance stood in front of a foldable table covered by a plastic blue tablecloth (that was later revealed to have been purchased from the 99 cent store) with two Kids’ Cuisine trays neatly placed on top of it with Capri Sun pouches as the available beverage.

 

Keith remembered laughing that night, watching the stars in the park glitter and sparkle. He also remembered the warm and gentle love they made as well; how Lance was so careful and sweet to him. How he made him feel everything and more.

 

\------

 

Maybe they were still in love with each other. Maybe.

 

But their love wasn't healthy anymore. Towards the end of their relationship, they always fought. God, they fought over the stupidest of things; which shelf the ketchup went on, where Keith placed his shoes, how Lance did his hair in the morning.

 

It was as if they were purposefully trying to get away from one another.

 

Maybe they just wanted to be angry.

 

But just because they wanted to be angry, doesn't mean they loved each other any less. They were still so passionate and gentle when they weren't angry.

 

Keith craved those moments.

 

But, so did Lance.

 

They just showed it differently.

 

So maybe they were still in love.

 

But that doesn't mean they wanted to be.

  
They just wanted each other’s attention.


End file.
